


Shadow Dancing

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [18]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy always has liked watching her dance. That sultry look, the sway of her hips, add to that the little twinge of envy because he's never the one on the floor with her. This time around it looks like an innocent night out at the club is going to take a much less innocent turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Fill prompted by Pierceaholic:16 (Public Sex) for Furia/Troy. I know, worst title ever, but I could not find a title for this at all, so I resorted to song titles. [NSFW warning]

Furia knew Troy liked watching her dance. She also knew why he didn't dance with her at the club; of course, she never asked him to for the same reasons. Even so, she always tried to make it worth watching. Her dancing with other men used to make him jealous, but now it seemed to spur him a little. Not that she thought he liked her swishing her hips against someone else, or enjoyed their hands on him. In fact, she decidedly knew that was not the case, but he knew she loved to dance. So Troy watched usually with a grin or a smirk, while Furia toned it down so as not to push his buttons too hard.

When the music stopped, she had expected to find him tipping back a beer with his eyes cast in her direction, maybe even getting one of those sweet little grins of his. But when Marco grabbed her hand with both of his and placed a lingering, creepy kiss on her knuckles, she peeked past him and noticed Troy's spot was empty. _How did you miss that?_ She asked herself, trying to figure out what could have distracted her long enough for Troy to leave without her noticing.

After retrieving her hand from Marco, she scanned the room quickly. Then she caught sight of him, as always in jeans and a purple rugby shirt since it was still chilly out. Leaning against the side of one of the speakers at the far corner of the stage, he was still watching her. After a quick wink, he disappeared. Furia could not help but be equally curious and intrigued by the action. So she skirted the edge of the dance floor and made her way along the wall. There was nothing but curtains behind the speaker, with no sign of the tall, auburn-haired drink of water that had tempted her to the spot.

Her hands moved over the black fabric looking for a break in it. She yelped when a hand closed around her wrist and tugged her just to the other side of the thin barrier. His mouth was on hers instantly and she knew it was Troy from the smoky flavor of whiskey still on his tongue.

"Nice hiding spot," Furia said playfully as her arms encircled his shoulders.

Troy smirked at her, placing another teasing kiss on her mouth. "You have no idea."

His hands grazed her waist, pulling her closer. Troy's kiss distracted her, but not nearly as much as the way his hand gripped her ass and pulled her hips against his. When she moaned, he kissed her deeply with a greediness that stole her breath. His tongue sliding against hers with deliberate intention held her mesmerized. She missed the press of his thumb that loosened the button of her jeans and the short drop of the zipper, but when he tugged her jeans down a few inches, Furia grabbed his arms.

Breaking the kiss, she met his eyes, her own wide in disbelief. "Troy," she whispered rather breathlessly. The nervous movement of her eyes toward where he had pulled her through the curtain didn't perturb him in the least.

"Mmm" he hummed when he moved to kiss her again, her hand on his neck slid to his chest. Her touch was as firm as the obvious question on her face.

She leaned away dodging his mouth for the moment. "Do you know how many people are on the other side of that curtain?"

"Fifty-seven, give or take a dozen," he said, lunging toward her. His lips brushed hers as she leaned back again. He grinned at her then dropped his head to her chest. As he planted soft kisses along the low neckline of her top, his hand slid over her belly dipping just below the denim.

"What are you thinking?" She grabbed his wrist.

"That I want to be inside you," he whispered against her breast, tipping his head to peek up at her for a moment. His hand reinforced his desire as it inched downward between her legs.

This time when she said his name it was a needy moan that escaped her lips and not a surprised chirp. Furia bit her bottom lip hard as his mouth moved back up toward her neck.

"Can I ask?" she murmured, her head falling back as his mouth teased along the column of her throat. His whiskers tickled and scratched against the sensitive skin as Troy kissed a path upwards, careful not to leave any marks, though Furia really wanted to feel his teeth on her skin.

After a long moment, he cradled Furia's head, bringing her chin forward and meeting her eyes. He hummed at her again, kissing her slowly, his lips meeting hers softly.

"What brought this on?" Furia bit his bottom lip and tugged at it until he grunted at her.

"Well first you look absolutely enticing, and the way you were moving those hips on the dance floor--" he let his eyes travel over her before returning to that bright hazel gaze "--all I could think of was having them pressed against me when you moved like that," he said as his hips shifted against hers displaying his arousal clearly.

Her murmuring sigh made him pull her close again for another deep kiss. She gasped sharply, meeting his gaze when the finger that had been teasing at her clit stroked deeper. Troy sucked at her bottom lip gently while holding her gaze. He smiled at her as her hips shifted against his fingers.

"Watching you dance always does a number on me. You know that."

She sighed deeply at him, now, more interested in the hungry look in his eyes than worried about the fact that if someone swiped that curtain to the side the whole club would get one hell of a show. Troy knew just how to touch her and when he growled against her neck then bit her, Furia thrust her hips forward against his fingers, inching him a little closer to her entrance as he drew his hand back to circle her clit.

"What happened to the worry about the crowd?" he teased in a husky tone, lightening his touch as he nipped at her lips. He followed it with a firm circle that left her clutching his shoulders and breathing heavy.

"Nothing."

"Really?" he murmured against her open mouth.

She nodded, tilting her head and kissing him.

"So you're fine with the idea that someone might just wander back here?"

"No," she said with a quick intake of breath.

"But you're willing to take the chance?"

Her hand tightened in the back of his shirt. "If that's your that's your roundabout way of asking, then the answer's yes."

She could feel his smile against her mouth, but she could also see a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Yes? Yes to what?" This time as he touched her firmly again, his hips shifted against her.

Furia took a few beats, her ragged breath quivering past parted lips as her hips moved with his touch. "So did you bring me back here just to tease me?" she challenged.

"Not in the least," Bradshaw assured her. "I'm going to make you come. You just have to tell me what you what."

The confidence of his words made her pulse quicken. _But two could play that game_ , she thought. "How about I show you?" she challenged, her hands slipping between them.

Troy smirked at her and kissed her hard. Both her hands went to the button fly of his jeans, making quick work of the fastenings before she slid them down his hips. He groaned in her mouth when Furia set to some gentle teasing of her own. Her hand wrapped around him, making an easy stroke along his length.

Her tiny whimper, when his hands moved, curled his lips devilishly. Troy swatted her hands away before sliding the condom on quickly. Then in a moment, he spun her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder as he tugged her jeans down just far enough. His hand stroked up her back, pushing her slightly forward while he guided himself inside her.

Her hand pressed against the wall, a fist tightening in the black curtains that covered the small space as she pressed back into him. He tightened his grip on her. The hand on her shoulder pulled her back against his chest. Furia leaned her head against him, turning and seeking his mouth. He kissed her; it was deep but awkward due to the angle. When Troy's hand slipped back between her legs, she moaned loudly.

Troy's chuckle rumbled though his chest. "You looking to make this a show?" he asked, snapping his hips against hers and drawing another deep moan from her.

The way he moved made her wonder if Troy didn't want them to get caught. He knew exactly how to keep her quiet and how to make her scream, but in that instance he seemed insistent on something in between. He wanted to get a reaction out of her. Of course, she wanted the same thing, which had her rolling her hips into every snap of his. She gripped Troy's thigh, tugging at him to encourage the growing fervor.

His other hand skimmed up her body, teasing at her breasts before sliding up the column of her neck again. He held her there, his body moving against hers roughly. Furia could feel that telltale coiling tension building. His hand tipped her chin away. Then another quivering moan slipped past her lips as his teeth scraped across that sensitive spot just below her ear. His heavy breathing echoed in her ears, brushing past the pound of her own pulse.

"Ay, Dios," she moaned rather more loudly than she should have just before everything went white for a moment. As she turned her head back toward him, his name tumbled off her lips in a bit more reserved volume. His mouth covered hers and Furia felt his arms tense around her as his climax spilled into hers. Though his pace slowed, his movement didn't stop until the quivering of her muscles faded. She smiled against his mouth as his grip on her loosened, allowing her to turn and kiss him properly.

His arms enveloped her, holding her tightly. Troy pressed his face into the curve of her neck. They both shivered when he pulled out of her. Almost immediately she turned toward him completely, her arms encircling him as she pressed a lingering peck to his jaw before she took a step back.

"I didn't realize you were into this sort of thing," Furia said with a pleased grin. She took a little hop as she tugged her jeans up.

Without missing a beat, Troy stopped buttoning his jeans and grabbed her hand to pull her against him. "This only happened where it happened because _I'm into you_. And I really do enjoy watching you dance. But it was all you."

Her fingers threaded through the hair at his temples as she pressed her forehead to his. "You should let me teach you." She flashed him a sweet smile, stroking her hand around the curve of his ear. "I mean if watching gets you excited just imagine what dancing with me will do to you?" Her body shifted against his.

Troy laughed lightly, his smile broad enough to crinkle the corners of his eyes. "Yeah. Just imagine," he agreed, stretching his neck just a hair to meet her lips.

After a peck, she pulled away a little. "So is that a yes?"

He shrugged a shoulder at her. "Sure. I managed to learn to waltz as a kid, so I might not be entirely hopeless."

It was Furia's turn to flash her teeth at him in a wide grin. "I'm familiar with the way you move your hips. You'll do fine."

"Like that do you?" Troy pressed his nose next to hers, inching toward her lips again.

"I'd have thought that was patently obvious," Furia countered, cradling his head in both her hands as she closed the distance between them again.

The ringing of her phone separated the two of them with exasperated sighs. By the ringtone alone Furia knew it was Peaches, though Troy probably didn't know who it was.

"Go," Bradshaw insisted his embrace loosened. Furia kissed him one more time, quick and passionate as she embraced him tightly before slipping out of the break in the curtain that he pulled open for her.

She answered the call near the speaker, managing a quite convincing lie about hiding out from Marco for a while. No one even seemed to notice her until she reached the edge of the dance floor, which she thought was a bit of a plus, and even then she went straight for the front exit. Suddenly, she found herself in dire need of air and the club overheated. Plus, she was fairly certain, by the way her lips tingled, that in the right light it would be obvious what she had just engaged in. And that was not a topic of conversation she was going to broach with any of her friends at that moment.


End file.
